A Change of Weather, A Change of Heart
by LoveLaurel101
Summary: Kyle and Bebe are always fighting, but what happens when they have to stay at Bebe's house because of the weather? Read and find out! KyBe fluff! R&R please!


** Hey! I seriously love the couple KyBe so I thought I would do another one-shot for you guys! Please read and review! I hope you like it! And if anyone wants me to write anymore KyBe and Stendy stories just tell me and I will happily do so! Thanks!**

**A Change of Weather, A Change of Heart**

"Bebe, what the hell! We are going to miss the bus!" Kyle angrily yelled.

"Hold on I have to find my biology homework! I swear you are the most impatient person ever!"

"Why am I even waiting for you?"

"I don't know! Why don't you just leave?"

He shut up after her comment and just stood there with a scowl on his face. He knew he wouldn't leave her, but he wasn't sure why. He guessed it was because he liked to piss her off so much. When she had finally found her homework, they ran out to the buses.

"Come on Kyle, you're slower than Cartman!"

"Oh, so now you're rushing me? And don't even compare me to that fatass!"

"Whatever," Bebe yelled as she ran out the doors to the buses."Umm, Kyle, I think we have a problem."

"Aww shit! We missed the bus didn't we?"

"Yeah, but calm down. We really only live a few blocks from here."

"Fine, but I don't like the looks of the sky."

What are you, some kind of bitchy weatherman now? Come on, let's go!"

Kyle just prayed that he wouldn't have to be with Bebe soon. Once they were about five blocks from Bebe's house it started pouring down rain.

"Aww shit, this is going to ruin my make-up and make me feel all disgusting!"

"Well then you better start moving your ass as fast as you can so you can get home! And stop your bitching; it's not helping the situation!"

"Would you shut up?"

Once they were one block away from Bebe's house, hail started coming down and the wind picked up dramatically.

"Um, Kyle, what's that over there?" Bebe said shakily.

"Shit! Bebe, get inside, hurry! That's a tornado!"

"Kyle, you'll have to stay at my house until this thing is over with! Come on, slow ass!

"What! Fine!"Kyle didn't like the idea at staying at Bebe's house, but it was better than being blown away.

They ran inside and struggled with the door until it finally shut.

"Gosh, that wind is strong!" Bebe yelled.

"Of course it is it's a tornado!"

"Well no duh, I never would've guessed."

Kyle took this chance to look at Bebe's house. It was pretty normal, almost the same as his house. The only thing that's different was that there were no family pictures. He wondered why, but the lost the thought when Bebe started to talk to him.

"Well, my mom isn't home right now, but I think it would be best if we went downstairs because of the tornado."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. Probably the best idea you've had all day."

Bebe just rolled her eyes at him. She grabbed his hand and led him downstairs. He was at first surprised at her grabbing his hand, but then acted casual as they reached the basement. His eyes widened at the sight of it. There was a 72 inch flat screen T.V., a giant leather sofa with two matching recliners, and to top it all off there was an Xbox 360 with Kinect.

"Whoa," Kyle said in disbelief.

"You like it? You can play Xbox or something if you want."

"What games do you have?"

"I think you might like the game Fallout New Vegas."

"Okay, sounds good."

He popped the disk in and started to play. Bebe started to type something on her computer. Kyle was curious, and wanted to know what she was writing.

"What are you doing Bebe?"

"Just writing stuff, why, nosey much?"

Kyle turned off the game and went over to look at the laptops screen. But she quickly hid the document.

"Hey I never said you could read it douche bag!"

"Come on! Just tell me what you were writing about and I will leave you alone."

"Ugh, fine. I'm writing a novel if you must know."

"Oh, like that one story my friends and I make back in fourth grade. Good times!"

"No, not at all like that piece of shit! That was just vulgar with no meaning whatsoever! I can't believe some many people read it even though it made them puke! It was disgusting!"

"Hey, it was a good story! What's your piece of shit about then, if it's so much better than ours?"

"Well, it's a romance novel based off of Wendy and Stan's relationship, along with me."

"Ha-ha! I get how the part about Wendy and Stan is romantic, since they are like that all the time in school, which is kinda disgusting if you ask me, but where do you come in? Who loves you?

"Well, I haven't decided that yet. I'm going to and see who I end up with in real life."

"That might take a while."

"What do you mean?" Bebe asked giving Kyle a deathly stare.

"Well, you're kinda bitchy if you ask me."

"You know what Kyle? I'm only that way to you, haven't you noticed? And I'm sorry if I am because my life isn't all that perfect! My parents hardly ever come home because they are at work all the time and are on business trips all the time! I have to try and do everything myself! And this is one novel where I can just express myself and maybe make my life a little better! So I'm sorry Kyle for being SO BITCHY TO YOU!" Bebe yelled with tears falling down her cheeks.

Bebe ran upstairs to her room and let out soft sobs into her pillow. Kyle was still in the basement in shock at what just happened. That explains why there were no pictures of her and her family. He really felt sorry for her, and felt something else that he wasn't sure of, but it had been there all along, and he was just noticing it now. He tried to push aside those feelings for now and headed upstairs to comfort Bebe. He walked into her room and saw her on her bed crying. He walked over and sighed as he sat down on her bed. She looked up at him, with her eyes red and tears stains on her cheeks. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, and she laid her head down on his shoulder and a few more light sobs started to come out.

"Shh, it's okay. Bebe, I'm sorry, I had no idea. And personally, I think I'm a way bigger bitch than you'll ever be."

She couldn't help but laugh at him. In the worst times he made her felt better. Bebe also had a strange feeling, but she didn't know what it was. And just like Kyle, it had always been there, but she was just noticing it. She looked up from his shoulder and saw a caring look in his eyes. Their heads got closer and closer until their lips met. She wove her arms around his neck and started to play with his curly hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. They kissed for a few minutes then released each other so they could catch their breath.

"I knew I had a weird feeling," Kyle said grinning, "It was love. I think I love you Bebe."

"I had the same feeling, and I think I love you too."

They walked out of her bedroom hand in hand grinning when they noticed the weather. The tornado had passed and there was a colorful rainbow outside. They just smiled at each other and Kyle gave Bebe a peck on the lips.

"Should I go home now since the weather has let up?"

"Well, my parents aren't coming home tonight, so I was wondering if you would keep me company. It's Saturday tomorrow anyway, and you can sleep downstairs I…"

He cut her off by kissing her lightly.

"I'll stay with you as long as you need me."

Bebe smiled and Kyle called his mom. He told her the situation and she understood. Bebe went downstairs, got her laptop, and ran back up. Kyle sat down on the couch and Bebe sat in his lap. She wrote more of her story, and put Kyle in it. She was very happy and in love, and the same went for Kyle.

"It sure has been a crazy day for weather, huh Kyle?"

"Yeah, and it's been a crazy day for a change of heart."

They smiled up at each other and kissed. That night they fell asleep in that very same position on the couch. Bebe's laptop was flipped open saying this:

_South Park is a crazy place that's for sure,_

_But there are some things that will never change, _

_You know that Stan will always love Wendy,_

_And that I will always love Kyle,_

_A heart never changes,_

_Even when you grow up in a place as messed up as South Park,_

_For no amount of destruction and creepiness,_

_Can change one's heart._

_Love forever and always,_

_KyBe:) _


End file.
